runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:NSA
__TOC__ Introduction NSA was founded in the winter of 2016 by Umami and Zanaxax. We are already a little group of RuneScape fanatics, and the majority of the clanmembers as of now are veterans who have rediscovered RuneScape. We always strive to become bigger, and this is something we will work a lot with this year and also build a higher tier citadel. This is where you come in. We need all the help we can get! We are gonna try to keep profanity to an absolute minimum as we just want to play and have fun. We are always open to suggestions and feedback so don't hesitate to contact us. We have also added a "Help our clan" section in the bottom of this page, please read if you want to participate :) Recruitment While we would like to accept everyone, we have a few mandatory requirements for various reasons. * You must be friendly. * You must be active. * We only recruit P2P players. Since the majority of us are already, it's much easier to do events and meet up if everyone is as well. If you lose your membership, don't worry, you won't be kicked. * We'd like all to have a total level of at least 1,500. Rules All clans needs a set of rules to follow to help make it a friendly, fun environment for everyone. Along with following all of Runescape's, here's ours: # No trolling, play nice :) # Have fun, be active, be humble. Participate in clan events - feel free to set events up yourself! # Keep profanity and sexually explicit jokes to a minimum. Do not discriminate. # Capping at the citadel is not mandatory. Whether you'd like to have a citadel or the benefits of the clan avatar is independently up to you. We appreciate our cappers and will love them long time. External Utilities Forums - We use the offical RuneScape forums in the clanpages. ☀http://services.runescape.com/m=clan-home/c=0u6hyED*GMU/clan/NSA Skype - We do not got any official groupchat but if anyone would like that, why not? If you want to add Umami just PM in-game and ask :) Runeclan - Here you can compare gains and much much more. ☀http://www.runeclan.com/clan/nsa Wikia - Read up about our clan, ranking system, citadel and so much more! ☀http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/NSA Discord - Keep in touch, pictures and other content. ☀ https://discord.gg/8jNpnth Events - Polls - Citadel The citadel is a primary component of any P2P clan. It provides a gathering place for parties and meetings, has great skilling areas, is home to our avatars, has it's own battlefield, and is also a reflective image of our clan as a whole. Typically, the bigger and better the citadel, the bigger and better the clan. Capping To keep our beautiful citadel, a certain amount of resources must be collecting there each week in order to keep is from degrading apart. This is called UPKEEP. Resources are collecting from the skill plots. Every week, each member has a maximum amount of resources they are allowed to collect. Capping is when you reach that amount for the week and can no longer get any more resources. Capping is not mandatory in our clan, but if you do not cap, you will never gain positions in the clan hierarchy. We need members to cap to maintain the citadel and avatars. Capping also gives some of the best xp in the respective skills you can train there. Each time after capping half way, you may receive bxp from the Quartermaster in the Keep (ground floor) in any of the skills we have a plot for. If you've capped at least 3 weeks in a row, you can also receive regular xp from your clan cape in any skill. These work like fallen stars for the former and xp lamps for the latter (the higher the skill, the more xp). NSA also runs a raffle for cappers. This is to further encourage capping. Everyone who caps during a week is entered to win 1m gp, so make sure you let a clan leader know if you've finished! Current skilling plots: woodcutting Avatar Avatars are an important aspect of citadels, and a great benefit to clans. They can give a variety of buffs to all players, skilling boost (xp increase) being the best. This buff gives 3% more xp when gaining any xp if you are on the same world as the avatar, and 6% more if you are within viewing distance of the ava. You can only get the buff from an avatar if it is summoned by a player and you are on the same world as them. To get access to buffs, you must collect 200 anagogic orts per week and feed it to the ava. This is extremely easy as you can get up to 200 orts every day. To summon an avatar, you must be ranked admin or higher. Leadership will occasionally rank up a lower member and let them hold the ava if nobody else is able to at the current time. Current avatars: 0/3 Meetings Clan meetings are almost always held inside the keep in the citadel. Meetings can cover a wide range of topics, but are only held when needed. On average there is none per 1-2 months. Whether or not a meeting is mandatory depends on the subject. If a meeting is mandatory, and you are on at the time, you must come (unless you have a really good excuse). Failure to attend can lose you a rank. (this only applies to ranked officers of NSA) Ranking System Ranking up in NSA is mostly based upon capping. As it's often hard to get people to cap, this is our biggest incentive (aside from great xp) to make members do so. We also base ranking to a lesser extent off of friendliness/helpfulness to fellow clanmates, length of time in clan and recruiting new members. Demoting is almost never done, but if someone is causing problems, they will be demoted, temp kicked, or banned, depending on the circumstances. If you ever feel your rank is incorrect, please check the chart below first before contacting leadership. We will be more than happy to fix the problem though! Also, be aware that ranking due to capping should be informed so you get your rank. :) All clan officers have avatar privileges. 'Ledelsen '= Nøkkelranker - Alle i Ledelsen er med på den daglige driften av klanen 'Admins '= Organizer og Coordinator ranks - Hjelpfulle og lojale klanmedlemmer som er håndplukkede av Ledelsen til å representere klanen Alle promotions/opprykk gjøres kontinuerlig. Vi i Ledelsen følger hele tiden med på klan xp og registrerer aktive klanmedlemmer som er med å capper i citadel, hoster events, som er hjelpfull og generelt greie. '' Members Not every member is listed here, as that would require a lot of space. All members Lieutenant+ are included. Owner * Umami Deputy Owner * N/A Overseers * N/A Coordinator * N/A Organizers * N/A Generals * N/A Captains * N/A Lieutenants * N/A Help our clan We need your help to grow bigger. There is a lot to do when trying to run a clan in a smooth yet chill way and we need your help. Do you want to help us? Send a message to Umami in-game and tell him that you are interested :) Examples on things we need help with are: * Having an up-to-date forum thread * Help write and add information to the runescapeclans Wikia * Evaluate rankingsystem and see if there is any better ways * Recruiting in-game* * Plan and host events* *''means more than one person should do this